


Then

by MR01



Series: Tera [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Jedi-force sensitive Din Djarin, Longer than I intend but hey I love them, M/M, Mountaineering, Planet Tython (Star Wars), RIP Razor Crest :(, Reylo sprinkles, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Din and baby Grogu go the planet-massive mountain world Tython, the one that the Jedi Ashoka told them would help the kid get his mojo back.They meet a weary traveler along the way.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tera [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Tython_

Thoughts of the planet, hell even the planet's name has plagued Din's mind since he'd heard it around half a month ago.

He had learned or at least tried to ask around for any information he could dig up on the place.

It was not much. Barely better than nothing.

Tython according to legends is a terrestrial planet located in the galaxy's Deep Core region. 

It's a place of legends and lore. Feared yet held in reverence. Someone difficult to find and unheard of it's travelers returning from.

So the usual he sums up. He thinks he's, hell they've survived worse.

At least so far. Which is saying something.

His ship although now a little more fixed and slightly less banged up is still by all means of the word and space shop stops-checkpoints or rest areas, a verifiable deathtrap.

And the general location of the region just narrows the search down by about two planets.

There are like five or six still to go. 

He both regrets yet is grateful to have met Ashoka. Chalking her up as cool in his book, hopefully an ally some day.

On the plus side of his last side quest beside liberating the last planet-city.

He got a cool spear, he now knows the child's name and he knows where to go to get Grogu his mojo back.

He is finally, thankfully one step closer to getting him home. To his own home and kin.

His parents.

It's all Din ever wanted for the kid. His dearest green bean deserves all the happiness.

On the con's side however.

Oh, he-he knows it's selfish. That he would like nothing more than to be relieved of this task and just stay or settle down somewhere with the tiny babe.

But he'd heard Ashoka loud and clear. He knows what it's like to live in fear.

Has lived it and in a way felt it every single day. He doesn't wish that on anyone much less the child.

Still Din now knows _where_ to go to get Grogu his memories and powers back.

Hell he is one ginormous step closer to getting his dearest darling home.

To his own home and kin. Din will forever miss the little one, their lovely clan of two.

* * *

When he awakens the first thing that he notices is that his stupid lightsaber is not at his side.

The second thing is that he is not dead. Of that he is as certain as a heart attack.

Right now he's kinda wishing he had. Yup.

Certainly.

He feels pain _everywhere._ Kylo thinks even his very soul is going through it right now.

Sounds of the insect like species that inhabit this area, wherever he is can be heard from a distance.

A low, pain seeped groan escapes him and right now he cannot summon the strength to keep it at bay. 

At the moment it's too much to even think of keeping it together long enough to reel in some shame.

It isn't a big concern to him at the moment that he cannot move.

Doesn't want to open his eyes or even try if he's completely honest.

He needs to though. Wants to see Rey. He calms himself down. Attempts to block out the pain.

Focus.

The instant he does, pushes his energy out into the world with the force his pain is transforming.

Evolving into something else, different than anything he has experienced before.

He thinks he's reached nirvana he feels so full. Connected to..to everything and everyone, to the world.

When he opens his eyes. His lightsaber is at his side. It had been so easy.

He doesn't know what had stopped him before.

Kylo moves to stand up. He tries to take a step forward. To asses his surroundings.

He falls to the floor. His body feeling all too weak now. Feels himself beginning to convulse. 

The only thought running through his head, because everything else is suddenly so fuzzy.

Quickly fading.

_Mabye I got up too quick._

The metallic-coppery taste, feel and scent of blood overwhelming his senses.

He cannot know, be sure when darkness embraces him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Pick a side, heads or tails little buddy. We've gotta rule out some planets. We can circle back if the one we start with ain't it okay." 

Din holds up an old coin. One from his home planet.

Having found it a few days before his whole life changed. Before he became an orphan, a foundling. A Mandalorian.

Grogu coos. Looking at him then at the coin. It's so far from his reach and he really wants to put it in his mouth.

"There's a catch though kid. If you want it to not fall to the floor you're gonna have to catch it."

"Stop me from doing it first. Call it a game. I'll chalk it up to a small assessment of your skills. Can you do that for me Grogu?"

They stare at each other and the small piece of currency for a minute or so. Then Din is tossing it in the air wanting to see what happens.

Part of him would really like to see the kid follow through and show him some powers.

It would be so cool.

Another part doesn't because if he does see it for himself again, this time. Now that he knows almost everything.

Well that just means he's going to have to fork him over. To this Jedi, so that he will be one step closer to being with his people.

At the end of this, the day He will leave this place alone. Without, his kid. 

Simultaneously thinking attaboy and son of a _bitch_. 

When he tosses the coin and the child catches it. Giggling at him when he does.

Taking it for himself only to put it in his mouth. Spitting it back out in disgust moments later. 

Just great. Well at least there's more then one plus side here.

His green tyke won't be eating his small, all-around worthless but significant memento anytime soon and one planet is out of the running for now.

The planet closest to them is ruled out.

"Good job. Again."

* * *

When Kylo wakes up again he cannot be sure how much time has passed.

He guesses he is grateful that he didn't soil his clothes aside from the blood or sweat.

And that nothing on this planet made him it's dinner.

Testing his physical strength, condition and coordination is all that's on his mind at the moment.

He wants to get up, honestly then again being here on the ground. Away from real life and any dangers.

Staying here is strangely comfortable, tempting.

With a groan he gets up. It's odd he feels strange. Strong like not just healthy.

He feels powerful as if the place gifted or imbued him some small amount of ancient magic.

Picking up his lightsaber he hoists himself up. Using it as a makeshift cane he leans his weight into it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we go. Hey kid stop playing with that. If we land safely maybe I can let you have it. Only then alright. Great."

Din looks at the view. The planet is gorgeous. He thinks he is a little more ready. At least mentally prepared to go through with this.

He just hopes the Jedi doesn't let the child eat his weight in just snacks two hours into leaving them alone.

He'll be sure to let the space magician know that you give that an inch he'll take a mile if he gets his way.

"You did good kid, worst case scenario we can spend a few hours together."

Grogu coos in delight. Blissfully unaware that for Din this is about to be the second worst day of his life.

* * *

The descent down, out of orbit and into the atmosphere is a pleasant one actually.

And Din is not gonna lie he is all kinds of twisted up inside because shit.

This looks like the place. It's got a gigantic alter looking platform and from what Ashoka had more or less described there really can't be another place with a freaking altar in this part of the Galaxy.

He curses louder than he had intended. Briefly noticing that he's scared Grogu in the process and he feels even worse.

Just his luck he guesses. It's about time anyway. Had his little foundling been exposed to him any longer he could have picked up on some bad habits.

He is no role model. He doesn't want Grogu to hide his face, his beautiful eyes or smile from the world if it isn't his choice.

"Here's the plan. When we touch down. We go look at the altar you do your thing and I'll protect you while we wait." Din watches the kid. Sincerely hoping that the plan isn't easier said than done.

* * *

"How had I not conquered this planet yet?" Kylo is honestly flabbergasted at the idea that his grandfather hadn't claimed this place.

Weaponized it for the war against the resistance. He is torn. 

If someone tracks him down and finds him he can either kill them and let this place be hopefully for a long time or he can add it to his collection.

Watch with great heartache as it is exploited to the point where it's no longer viable for life.

An empty exoskeleton.

So far he's seen birdlike creatures flying in the sky without a care in the world.

Clear water flow from the river banks and when he put his mouth to it. To drink and quickly wash up. It had felt like a dream.

Refreshing and cool. As if it were infused with the secret to a life of joy and peace itself.

He had wanted nothing more than to just lay down.

Either sink or float but to just stop. Take in the sun and let everything go. But that isn't him. He would jeopardize it all.

He is walking quickly now pretty sure that he saw a spaceship, felt a presence. More than one actually but whoever, whatever was on board it's called to him.

The more he walks the more a mountain is visible. There is an altar at the top of it.

He is kind of wondering what that's about but if it's anything like earlier and his connection to this place well he kind of wants to pass.

His lightsaber at his side brings some comfort. He does not want to kill.

The reasonable thing would be to wait and see who's on the other side of a giant altar.

He takes after every single ancestor on both sides of the family. He just keeps walking.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"You've gotta go now?" Din watches the kid bounce in his seat. A tell-tale sign of having to go potty.

And under normal circumstances he'd walk or more often than not carry the tyke to the restroom.

But right now he's a little busy trying to land the still recovering Razor Crest.

"Can you hold it for a minute? We're almost there." When he gets no response from the child other than a blank look he sighs something deep.

Weighing his options quickly.

Concerned for his seat and his own mental state as he thinks that he will so miss this.

All of it.

Stupid, cute and funny-unfortunate moments like this with his son.

Because at this point in his life that is what he is. And he knows that despite the painful memories.

Like his parents and family before him, those he's lost along the way.

No matter how much he may one day long to, he cannot ever forget knowing Grogu.

"Fine, fuck. Fine. Let's go, mijo." Din places the ship on autopilot. Hoping that they don't crash and burn in the process. But ultimately putting his faith in himself. 

He will protect Grogu at all costs. Even if that means defying gravity or fire. Logic or death itself.

"C'mon then." He picks up the kid. Fooling around and making spaceship launching noises.

"We ready for blast off? Yeah. Let's get you to your destination before you have an accident."

Din smiles under his helmet. His heart in pieces as he hears him giggling. 

Oh God, he doesn't know how he's going to find the strength to do this.

* * *

Kylo was in the process of stepping on a sturdy stone. Well on his way into hiking up the mountain when he felt this heartbreaking sadness.

And he knows that feeling all too well. He's felt it before.

In different variations. Like when his mom passed or the time he murdered his dad. The time his uncle was dead-set about to kill him.

This it just feels different. He feels desperation and loneliness, a longing for _something_ he cannot have. 

A new experience. He hates it.

Whatever this is just came for him like a cargo ship. Flooring him.

Physically taking him on to the point where had he not gotten his shit together just in time.

He could have dislocated a shoulder or really injured his wrist/hand in his urgency to hold on to something and not fall.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Well, we are washing our hands when we get off. You know, my mom used to say my room-our house was supposed to be a reflection on our lives and characters."

Din flushes the garbage down the toilet. And exits the restroom.

"She always insisted that I keep them clean. The moral of the story is I just hope you take that thought with you."

They have docked. He is walking back to the cockpit to see the view.

His spirit wavering. Still he keeps his voice gentle. This may very well be their last conversation.

"Also mind your manners whenever possible. Oh one more thing, small word of advice. Stand up for yourself and those who can't whenever you have the chance."

He wants to make it count.

Say all the things he wished his parents could have told him. What he could have passed on to a sibling or a super close friend.

Someone he loves who loves him in return. Without question or reservations.

He doesn't have any of that. Not anymore.

Not outside of this little guy.

"Or you feel like it's the right thing to do. Defend yourself but don't go picking fights just to pick them."

"Follow your gut and try to be happy. It gets hard sometimes. There is a lot of evil and nasty, mean things-beings in the galaxy."

Luckily he's already packed everything Grogu will need. Food.

A washed pair of robes and underwear. A little tooth brush and other little things.

He can give it to the Jedi master when they arrive. Din moves a switch. Opening the ship's doors.

"Try to be the exception. Also do not eat or drink anything if you're too close to your bedtime, you'll thank me for the knowledge when you're older."

"Always ration your money, food and water properly. Learn to use more than one weapon and learning a new language or to be tolerant, welcoming of creatures different than you is always helpful."

"I'm sorry kid. I know it's a lot and the chances of you understanding what I'm saying."

"Hell.. Remembering me or what I've said once you are safely reunited with your true family is laughable, so sad actually. Just.."

Din falls silent. After a moment or two Grogu coos at up him worriedly because all he can hear is loud heart-wrenching sobbing coming from him.

And he so wishes he could stop. Pull himself together again just long enough to get this done but he cannot.

Mando knows that he is probably really scaring the kid but all he can do is hug him closer, tightly.

Dank farrik.

He wants to let go. Mentally prepare because this wasn't supposed to happen.

He was supposed to keep it together and not fall apart. Not feel so alone or like the world-life was about to lose all it's wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell.." Kylo doesn't care that he doesn't know these people. He wants to equally kill or hug them.

Tell them that everything will be ok. Even though that's usually a comforting lie.

And things really won't be for a while. But that's life, unfair sometimes.

All of these for the most part new emotions he's having are unwelcome. 

He breathes. Not gonna lie, a little bothered by the thought of using the force on this planet.

But he's no chicken. He wants to almost smile as he centers himself. Feeling the power flow through him and out to the world.

Ready to do his bidding. He starts off by doing the selfless thing for once.

Aiding these folks in landing properly because yikes. They must've had a rough week in route to find this planet.

It's as effortless as breathing.

He's mildly wondering if they are black market looters or pirates.

Whoever they are they need help, perhaps not physically but he chalks up what he's experiencing to pain.

Picking up the pace he treks into a clearing.

The ship a real marvel up close now. It looks vintage, well used to put it kindly.

He doesn't know what the heck his problem is but when he sees that no, he had had it all wrong.

That these people appear to be just a small family. He's just staring at them in confusion.

His mouth slightly ajar. He wasn't expecting a small kid to hit the ground running. A bundle of pure energy.

And then there's their exasperated dad or helmet wearing parent figure.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Din noticed a tall stranger off in the distance.

Then he notices the weapon. The oversized glow stick a little different from Ashoka's.

The man is a Jedi.

Shit.

Off the bat then.

Does this mean that the kid even needs the alter anymore then?

Probably, he has to get his mojo back.

"Hey, kid. Come with me." Mando picks up his baby. Holding him up to his chest.

The planet's temperature nice but currently he's thinking it's a little windy.

Maybe he's just wanting to hold Grogu a little longer though.

"Who are you? State your business."

* * *

Kylo must look like a picture of surprised. A particular sort of baffled even.

Because his lightsaber just came on activating itself without his knowledge.

This wasn't his doing and looking at the dude across from him it apparently wasn't his fault either.

So that just leaves the kid. Unless there is someone else aboard the ship, maybe a pilot or a crew member.

"I uh don't know where I am. I woke up like this. Here. One minute I'm in the middle of basically dying in Exegol and now I'm..I'm in clothes that I don't recognize."

Kylo drops his lightsaber. In an evident show of piece but also because he is surrendering to his latest memories.

Holy shit he went through the ringer.

And he kissed Rey.

She kissed him back. He feels himself give the strangers a dopey smile.

And then he's worried again. What the hell did he just do. Oh he fucked up.

He gave up everything again. Does he even have a home to go back to.

He's a traitor. A criminal because he sure killed and heavily injured his Knights.

Is he Ben again. Or is he still Kylo.

This is not the time or place to be having an open crisis but if not now when.

He's written the book on being repressed.

Hell if he did it'd probably start with the words 'how to' and end in '101'.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"Hey I um respect or acknowledge I guess that you're having an existential crisis but we don't have time for this."

Din moves closer to the guy. His weapon lowered. He's gotta be strong.

For the three of them because this tall man inadvertedly added himself into the picture.

He's with them now and okay Mando sees that he's forming a bad habit of picking up strangers and side quests like Cara is quick to collect bounties.

The decisions been made however. He can't go back on his word or wants now that he's made up his mind.

"I'm looking for a Jedi to take the kid here to his home planet or a Master. A school for training and protection really."

He hands a backpack full of supplies to the man. Watching Grogu showcase alien-awesome powers by picking up the lightsaber.

Although instead of toying with it he just returns it to the Jedi. Din cracks a smile. 

He taught him well, his boy has manners. He feels proud. His face serious now as he looks at the taller man.

Damn, the man is gorgeous. Troubled and dripping wet but he looks relatively harmless.

"Are you it? Are you my child's teacher, keeper."

Din doesn't want to hand over his kid to the first person he meets but this person certainly fits the criteria.

Of being here for one and being a Jedi for two.

And not killing them is also good.

Not threatening to do something brash or stupid like involve a pedestrian is an added bonus.

The mere fact that this person still hasn't mentioned that another Bounty Hunter is on their way to come and fight them in order to obtain the child very much dings all his boxes.

Kylo for his part just looks like a fish out of water. Out of his field.

"No..no. I doubt it and my name's Ben. Kylo. You know what, you can call me whatever you want."

"I don't even want a kid. My life is crashing down around me. I can certainly help train him though."

"On second thought maybe I shouldn't. You don't know me but I don't want him to be evil."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"So the force is with you, little one? Me too." Kylo smiles down at the child. Keeping his distance though. 

He remembers the last time he was close to one. The night his uncle tried to kill him and he inturn he blames himself for the loss of a lot of his classmates.

Din watches the kid to see his reaction then he regards the Jedi.

"It's settled. You're part of the team. Now come with us." 

He pats the man on the shoulder. Light shining off his beskar armor as he walks.

"We have got a temple to raid. Well, we'll just borrow the altar."

They all look up at the mountain. Just a couple more steps and they'll be golden.

"What's up there?" Kylo tightens his hold on the bag. Throwing his trusted cross-guard lightsaber in the satchel.

What could be so important him. About this place that he was literally brought back from death's door.

"This kid's destiny. His way home. Hopefully." Din turns to look at him and Kylo looks away.

Trying to piece together where he could possibly go from here.

He wants to see where this goes while also wanting to run like the wind. Because good things don't simply happen or come to him.

* * *

The hike up the mountain is not a bad one. Sure Kylo could have sped up the process by using the force.

Probably throwing the kid up there like a ball and they'd just catch up.

He enjoys himself instead. Even cracking a small smile when butterflies swarm by.

One even landing on the child.

He does use it though when a rock Din had been trying to get grab suddenly dislodges off the earth.

It seem like the guy had it handled. He'd pulled out a knife from his pocket to steady himself.

Once they have finally reached the top they walk quickly through the temple doors.

Din going straight to the alter as Kylo hangs back. Watching them go.

He wants to know what that was earlier. Back by the stream. If this place has any other secrets it'd like to gift him.

* * *

"Cute kid. What's his name? He looks familiar."

When Kylo's walked back moments later. With no newer knowledge than what he came in with he sits on the floor.

Thinking he might as well get comfortable. Knowing that what the kid is going through. It doesn't look fun.

And if it was anything like what he experienced then no, it clearly isn't.

"Grogu. Really, you've met other's like him."

Kylo sees the Mandalorian look around as if he's waiting for someone. Or maybe something like imminent danger.

"When I was young, a classmate but they were off planet mostly. Special circumstances surrounding them I suppose."

"My uncle and parents had these stories of a mentor named Yoda. He's one with the Force though."

Kylo feels the energy coming off of this kid. He's really something special.

Strong.

They are concerned for their father. Scared of something..

Leaving.

The Jedi thinks back to what Din said earlier about getting this little foundling a teacher.

"Don't take this the wrong way but how aren't you extinct."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Before Din even has a chance to say anything Grogu is already climbing onto the altar.

Quick to get this over with so he can go back chasing butterflies and probably eating some if he can get them.

Sitting on it and shutting his eyes. Feeling the newcomer, Kylo doing the same from a distance. Looking like he's meditating.

Din watches over them both. Kylo stating that he's searching for what the kid can see, who.

That maybe he can make the Mandalorian's search a little easier.

When the Jedi is opening his eyes again it is with a weary heart. He's found no one, nothing and he reached for.

Even looking for Rey.

Not one soul answered back. He lays on his back. Looking up at the sky and the multiple suns.

He'd really like to stay here. It's peaceful.

"You find anything?" Din's concerned voice breaks the silence. Firing questions back to back.

"How come the kid hasn't stopped and what's with that blue light around him. Yours was a grayish green by the way."

"While we're talking. Are you able to communicate him with him like Ashoka?"

Kylo blinks a few times. Reaching out for Din. When he can't physically touch him he just lets the force do the work.

This planet both a dream and a nightmare.

Gently nudging for him to follow his lead because he does not want to get up right now.

The Mandalorian's line of questioning continuing.

"Can I teach the kid English. I know more than one language but I think that's the easiest to teach or start with."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe. We can communicate. Sure to the rest. Would you just.. Lay down and close your eyes."

Kylo wants to see if anyone else here is as affected by this place.

He kind of thinks it makes him a dick for leading this person blindly to some potential discomfort or pain.

Yet he's done worse.

Yes. Then again he was trying to change.

But he's not going to magically be nice or good 24/7 just because he's pretty sure he died on Exegol more than once.

It's not possible or realistic. It will take time and practice.

A genuine willingness to want it on his part. Which in truth he is not feeling now.

This is just an experimental moment.

He thinks the guy will forgive him and if he doesn't well he is sure he can get over it.

Move on. His voice coming out gentle as he lays out instructions on what to do.

"Tell me if you can also feel the nature of this world. Focus. Also. If you do. I am sorry in advance. Try not to hate me."

Din tenses up as the words sink in but he does as he was asked. Curiosity being his downfall half of the time.

And when it feels like more than a few hours have passed by with Mando feeling absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Other than feeling like he could really see himself taking a nice, long nap here.

Everything is normal. Fine even. His voice a little low.

Relaxed like he's ready to collapse in his mattress any minute now.

More importantly Kylo thinks. Like he has nothing to forgive.

"I feel the same. Nothing's changed Ben."

* * *

Sometime has passed since he was last awake. Not really knowing when he dozed off or how he'd gotten to be this comfortable.

But he awoke feeling a lot better. More refreshed. Like he could take on the world and stand a good chance.

A warm, pearl white colored cloak covering him while he slept.

It was one that he did not recognized as his own until he realized that it belongs to Kylo.

Din sits up. Touching his helmet. He has worn the thing for so long that sometimes it feels like a second skin. Like he can forget its weight.

He is so incredibly grateful that the guy let him be.

The multiple suns having gone down enough to start to set.

With Din's first priority being Grogu. He is surprised and a little concerned to still see him sitting in a meditative position at the altar.

Looking around for their fellow wanderer only to find him a little far from them. Setting up camp, building a fire in the space between him and the child.

Watching the man work. Diligence and an elegance to his actions.

Beside him lay some dead animals. He can see what was once sea life and what appear to be this planet's version of fruits.

Din moves to stand up. Putting on the cloak because he reasons that otherwise he might get cold.

But honestly it gives him a valid excuse to go talk to Kylo afterwards.

He was on his way to see if he needed any help.

Maybe wanted some company. He for one still had more than one question.

When he hears before he spots more then one ship quickly approaching. Catching fire as they enter the planet's orbit.

* * *

"Hey kid, c'mon it's time to go." Din is swift as he runs to the shining orb that encases his son.

His voice holding a note of urgency because this is so not the time for danger.

Actually-foolishly chances touching the glowy power bubble only to get shocked.

Blasted back and left real close to thinking he's legit going to break his back on a giant quickly approaching stone-wall.

He is really not looking forward to it. Mentally preparing himself for a world of pain that never comes because he is being suspended mid-air by an invisible force.

The Jedi.

His lightsaber activated. A look to him that says he is more than ready and willing to kick some ass. Like he'd been waiting his whole life to fight someone.

"I'm guessing this is where the fun begins."

He turns to look at the Mandalorian then the child still on the alter. Blue light, a force protecting him like a shield.

He is a little worried that the kid still hasn't snapped out of it yet but they'll cross that bridge when they get to it.

At the moment they have bigger problems to worry about.

"Keep safe. I'll help clear the perimeter."

Din does not think so. He can't let this guy just face their problems for him and he isn't going to give up or move.

Ready to run at the orb again. Maybe this time he can get his son out.


End file.
